


sometimes i act like i know but i'm really just a kid

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled Angst, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), lads heres a book of purpled oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: purpled oneshots!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 303





	1. purpled and punz

“For fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?” Purpled snapped angrily. Punz had been following him for upwards of twenty minutes without a word. Purpled, to say the least, was frustrated. Why couldn’t Punz see that he just wanted to be left alone?

“I’m worried about you, Purps,” Punz said finally. “You never talk to me anymore. We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course we’re still friends. I just,” Purpled sighed, “I just need a break.” He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face Punz. Purpled always considered Punz a friend under any circumstances. Did Punz still consider him to be a friend?

“A break from what? You’ve separated yourself from me for at least a month now. You won’t tell me what’s going on. As far as I know, you could be off to do something illegal!” Punz clenched his fists. Although he sounded like he didn’t, Punz cared a lot about the boy he saw as the younger brother he never had.

“I’m tired of everyone using me, alright!” Punz flinched at Purpled’s shout. Purpled instantly regretted opening up. Why had he said that? It would only make things worse. Punz would leave him for good. He was sure of it.

He was confused when Punz stayed. Hell, he walked  _ closer _ to Purpled. Purpled backed away. Maybe Punz was just trying to attack him. He didn’t have anything else to defend himself with. He could make a break for it. He was faster than Punz. Punz was a football player, but Purpled ran track. Running was his strong suit.

Instead of attacking, however, Punz placed a gentle hand on Purpled’s shoulder. He looked down at the boy. Despite Purpled being years younger, he was only two inches shorter. Punz found that unsettling.

“Who was using you, Purps?” Punz’s voice was angry. Purpled couldn’t tell if the anger was directed towards him or not. He felt small.

“Dream.” It was barely audible, but Punz heard it loud and clear. He blinked in disbelief. Dream was the cause of it? Dream, the one man Punz’s had been loyal to since day one,  _ used _ Purpled? How did they even know each other? Dream and Punz were both fresh out of high school. Purpled was a freshman.

“What happened?” Punz sat down on a nearby bench, pulling Purpled down with him. They’d both almost forgotten that they were at a park. “I’m not mad at you, I just want to know.”  _ Very _ reassuring.

“He was nice at first, y’know? He came up to me, asked for my name, said he knew you, and asked if I wanted to be friends. I didn’t think anything of it.” Punz was getting nervous. What the hell had Dream done? “We hung out day after day. The days I wasn’t with you, I was with him. I didn’t want to be alone.” Punz noted that last sentence. He’d have to ask about it later. “I thought we were friends, y’know?” Purpled let out a sad, watery laugh. “Turns out he just got close to me to mess with Tommy. I meant nothing to him. I never did.”

“Oh.” Punz didn’t know how to respond adequately. Purpled was shaking. He pulled his knees up to his chest on the bench. Punz wasn’t good with emotions, let alone helping  _ other _ people cope with emotions. He pulled Purpled into a half hug. Purpled melted into the sudden touch. He rested his head on Punz’s shoulder.

Punz could tell that the younger one was tired, and not just physically. Punz really didn’t mind being used as a pillow. He was quite comfortable as well. The park was nice around sunrise; it wasn’t too cold or too hot. Plus, watching the sunrise was entertaining. He rubbed Purpled’s arm in a comforting gesture. At least he thought it was comforting. He saw people doing it in movies, so it should work in real life, right?

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Punz realized that Purpled fell asleep. Punz smiled softly. For the first time in a while, Purpled looked calm. Like a kid. Punz missed hanging out with the boy. He made a mental list of things he needed to do.

He gently picked Purpled up, carrying him bridal style. He hoped that Purpled’s mom wouldn’t question why they were out so early. As Punz walked, he knew one thing was for sure; Dream was as good as dead.


	2. purpled, sapnap, and dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// graphic depictions of gore

Purpled should’ve known better than to leave in the middle of the night for a few Bedwars matches, but the kid couldn’t help himself. Sammy was supposed to be there as well. How the hell was he supposed to refuse an offer like that?

It didn’t work out, anyway. Sammy hadn’t shown up in the end. Purpled, disappointed, had played a few rounds of solo Bedwars. He couldn’t help but wonder who had invited him. If it wasn’t Sammy, then who was it?

He found out when he went back into the lobby. He was dragged off by a man in all black. Purpled couldn’t see his face. He thrashed around violently, swinging at the man. He ended up getting beaten up in an alley in the lobby. Add that on to the injuries he’d already suffered from fighting in an illegal game, Purpled was hurt quite a lot.

The man, satisfied with his actions, had left Purpled there. It took the kid a few minutes to stand up. He walked over to the portal. He was afraid to go back to the Dream SMP, but he could probably make up a believable lie. 

He limped towards his house once he got out of the portal, hoping to not be seen. It was midday by then; he’d been playing Bedwars for a while. Maybe he should’ve set a timer for when to come back.

His communicator began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out; Dream was calling. Purpled bit his lip. What did Dream need? As far as he was aware, there wasn’t anything big going on that day. He hesitantly answered the call.

“Hello?” Purpled said, cringing at how tired he sounded. He took in his surroundings, noticing that nobody was around the area.

“Where the hell are you?” Dream was angry, Purpled could tell that much. “I messaged everyone to meet me at the Socializing Club ten minutes ago! I’ve been calling you for five minutes straight! Where are you?” Purpled flinched. He forgot that there was no service in Hypixel.

“I overslept, sorry. I’m on my way,” Purpled replied. He felt a bit lightheaded. He looked down at himself. His hoodie was burnt. His jeans were soaked with blood coming from a stab wound in his thigh. His abdomen had been slashed. He was in no shape to attend the meeting, but he was going anyway.

“Just hurry up, I’m not starting the meeting without everyone here.” Dream sighed and hung up. Purpled walked as quickly as he could to his house to change his clothes.

He felt bile rise in his throat as he looked at the wound in his thigh. It was much deeper than the cut on his abdomen. He had to look away. He needed to treat it before it got infected, but he could deal with it after the meeting.

Purpled switched his clothes quickly. It was incredibly painful, but he pulled through. He discarded the clothes in the hamper so he could wash and repair them later.

He limped to the Socializing Club. He heard loud voices coming from the inside. They’d probably go silent when he got there, though. He didn’t really care either way.

He opened the door and walked in, his head down. He heard everyone’s voices die down. Purpled cringed. He took a seat in between Ranboo and Tommy. Dream cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him.

Purpled didn’t hear what Dream said. His heart was pounding in his chest, ringing in his ears. He took a few deep breaths. God, he hurt so much. He shouldn’t have gone in the first place. What was he going to do once people found out that he played Bedwars, an illegal game? Sure, no one really cared when Techno revealed that he used to play, but that was because he was strong. Purpled was arguably weak.

He looked down at his thigh. Blood was already visible through the thin fabric of the jeans. He knew that his chest was still bleeding as well. It was staining his signature purple hoodie. He desperately pressed against the wound, hoping to slow down the bleeding. He let out an involuntary groan. It fucking _ hurt. _

Tommy, Ranboo, and a few others around him turned to look at him in confusion. Purpled turned red and looked away from all of them. He didn’t think anyone noticed the blood. Ranboo tapped his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Purpled was sweating quite a bit. Ranboo seemed concerned, but Purpled didn’t think that it was genuine. No one on the server had been concerned about him in a long time.

“I’m fine.” Purpled turned to look at Dream again, who hadn’t stopped talking. He took another shaky breath as he realized his hand had turned red by the blood. “Fuck,” he muttered, shoving it into his pocket so no one would see. Ranboo perked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

A few minutes passed. Purpled felt like he was dying. No, he  _ knew _ he was dying. The wounds were probably infected already. He was dying of blood loss. His hands were shaking so much. He was feeling so lightheaded. Why hadn’t anyone noticed? Why didn’t anyone care? Was he going to die?

But he didn’t want people to see. He didn’t want people to care. He’d much rather die alone than around people that never gave a shit about him.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped. He turned to face the visibly concerned face of Sapnap. He’d stood up from his seat from across the room and walked over to him. More people were looking. Even Dream had stopped talking to look.

“You good?” Sapnap whispered. Purpled thought about saying yes, but he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave yet. He was only seventeen. He had his whole life ahead of him.  _ He didn’t want to die. _

Purpled frantically shook his head. His breathing quickened as block spots danced in his vision. He stood up to hold onto Sapnap desperately. He heard a few people gasp. That’s when he realized he’d exposed both his side and his thigh. He had other wounds as well, but they weren’t as visible.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered before he blacked out.

Purpled woke up in the infirmary. He shot straight up in bed, alarmed. He let out a painful shriek. He hurt his side in the process of sitting up.

When he turned to his side, he saw Sapnap in the seat next to him. Sapnap had seemingly dozed off, just as alarmed as Purpled but for an actually good reason. Sapnap had awoken to a scream. Purpled woke up from a nightmare.

“You’re awake!” Sapnap cried. Purpled could tell that the older wanted to hug him, but they both knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea. “It’s been three days, dude!”

“Sorry,” Purpled apologized awkwardly. Sapnap shook his head.

“You’re good. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Sapnap laughed out of relief. Purpled couldn’t even manage a smile. “Everyone’s been wondering,” he paused and looked down, “what happened before you showed up at the Socializing Club?” Purpled sighed. He knew the question would inevitably come up.

“Went out into the forest overnight. I got pretty injured out th-”

“Bullshit.” Sapnap’s head shot up and the two boys looked over at the doorway. Dream was walking in, taking a seat of the other side of Purpled. “You weren’t mob hunting. You weren’t even on the server.”

“Were you trying to lie to me, Purp?” Sapnap sounded offended, but mostly hurt. Purpled turned a bright shade of red. He sighed and nodded. Sapnap frowned, and Purpled instantly regretted trying to lie.

“Where were you, then?” Dream asked. Purpled knew that the older man already knew the answer. It made Purpled feel ten times worse.

“Bedwars,” Purpled whispered. Anger flashed in Sapnap’s eyes. Purpled braced himself for shouting, but it never came. Instead, Sapnap stood up and left the room. Purpled wanted to tell him to wait, but Sapnap needed some time away from Purpled. He had never meant to hurt his friend, he just didn’t think that Sapnap would care.

“We told you to stay away from that game.” Dream sounded… different. Much more upset. Had Purpled managed to make the server owner sad? “We asked one thing from you and you ignored us. So I just have one question: why should I not ban you right now?”

Purpled was stunned. He went into a shocked silence. Sure, he expected Dream to be upset, but he never expected that. He felt sick again. He’d fucked up that time. After what he’d done, he deserved to be banned.

“Just ban me,” Purpled said quietly. “I can’t convince you, and I don’t think I care to at this point.” His eyes stung as tears welled up in his eyes. Why was he upset? No one there gave a shit about him. So why didn’t he want to leave?

“I’m not going to ban you, kid.” That also shocked Purpled. “Well, I won’t if you tell me what happened, why you play Bedwars, and who did that to you.”

Purpled took a moment. “I started playing Bedwars when I was seven. It was just to earn money to pay off my parents’ debt. They got the debt paid off when I was fourteen, just before I arrived here. But Bedwars isn’t something you can just quit. Even if I wanted to, they’d send people after me wherever I go. That’s the price to pay if you get on the leaderboards.” Purpled wiped at his eyes. “I went out tonight because I thought my friend invited me to play. Turns out that it was a lie. Some guy beat me up and stole some of my money in an alley. I was already injured from some of the games I played earlier, so I couldn’t exactly fight back.” Purpled looked back up at Dream. “I’m sorry. You can ban me if you want.”

Dream cupped Purpled’s face with one hand. He wiped Purpled’s tears away with his thumb. Purpled hated how he leaned into the touch nearly immediately. Dream let his hand linger and Purpled realized how obviously touch starved he was. “From now on, you’re only allowed to play if someone here comes with you. Preferably either me, George, or Punz. Maybe even Sapnap.”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Oh no, I’m pissed. Mostly at that guy, but you did lie to me and break my single rule. I think I have a right to be slightly mad, as does Sapnap.” Right. Purpled had forgotten about that. “He cares about you more than he lets on.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. He was the most concerned out of everyone when you didn’t show up. He literally forced me to call you because my calls go through silent mode on your communicator,” Dream said with a smile. “He’s jealous that you pick up everytime I call but threaten to block him whenever he calls.”

“Just a secret between you and me, his calls go through silent mode as well.” Purpled smiled fondly. He hadn’t had a nice conversation with Dream in a long time. It was nice.

“Get some rest, kid. I have business to take care of.” Dream patted Purpled’s knee and left. Purpled sighed contentedly. Maybe things would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have any suggestions/prompts of what to write next,, i'll gladly take some-


	3. purpled and dream argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lads!!! this is the last oneshot before i start workin on some of the suggestions left in the comments!! if you have any more, feel free to comment more than once!! i'll try to get to all of them fdksjlfd

Purpled didn’t like arguing with people, least of all with his only family left. Dream and Purpled were predictably close; they were brothers for Christ’s sake. Plus, Dream got really intense when he argued with people. He’d heard the threats that fell from Dream’s lips when debating with Quackity. He told himself he’d never try to argue with his older brother. Yet, there he was, standing in the kitchen, having a shouting match with the one person he trusted.

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Dream asked rather calmly. Purpled knew the passive aggressive tone when he heard it. Dream’s mask was on the kitchen table next to him, revealing his entire face.

“What the hell did I do?” Purpled genuinely didn’t know. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong recently. Sure, he stole a few of Dream’s hoodies, but Dream had never told him  _ not _ to.

“Don’t feign innocence.” The fan in the kitchen turned off, leaving the two in complete silence. Purpled didn’t like the sudden threatening aura that Dream was radiating. He subconsciously stepped back. A flash of a hurt look appeared on Dream’s face before almost immediately being replaced with an intimidating stare.

“I genuinely don’t know! What did I do?”

“Tell me something, Purpled,” Dream began, inching closer to him, “why weren’t you here last night?” Purpled’s face paled. He forgot about that. He snuck out at midnight to hang out with Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. He didn’t expect Dream to find out.

“I…” Purpled didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie, but he knew Dream would yell at him anyway.

Dream laughed. “I knew it! You snuck out after I specifically told you that you weren’t allowed to!” Dream seemed triumphant, but his words were like knives. Purpled felt smaller than before. “Why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Bullshit!” Dream interrupted. “You wonder why I don’t trust you, this is why! You never listen to me!” The once violet eyes dimmed into a soft lavender as Purpled recoiled further. Dream was still laughing, mocking Purpled.

“I’m sorry-”

“Sorry doesn’t  _ fucking _ cut it! I’ve had it up to  _ here _ with you.” Dream stopped laughing. “What am I supposed to do if you won’t listen? I’m just trying to keep you safe. You  _ know _ people are after us.”

“I don’t need your protection!” Purpled shouted. Dream wasn’t yelling, so Purpled raising his voice was surprising for the both of them. Purpled hadn’t meant to shout. It seemed to rile Dream up more.

“You don’t need my protection?” Dream roughly gripped Purpled’s wrists and held them both up with one hand. With his other hand, he pulled up Purpled’s hoodie and undershirt. “Remember that?” A large scar ran across Purpled’s torso. It started at his right hip and ended at his left shoulder. Purpled squirmed. “If I hadn’t saved you, you’d be dead!”

Purpled pulled himself out of Dream’s grip. He pulled down his shirt and hoodie. He remembered what happened clearly.

“If you hadn’t been out with George and Sapnap, I wouldn’t have been caught!” Dream failed to realize that it was his fault Purpled was caught. Dream groaned loudly. He ran his fingers through his hair desperately.

“Oh, so it’s  _ my _ fault you were outside when I specifically told you to stay in the house?” Dream was shouting louder than Purpled. He began pacing back and forth. 

“If I’m so much trouble, then I’ll just fucking leave! I’ll get out of your life!” Purpled headed towards the door. Dream grabbed Purpled’s wrist again, that time tighter than before. Purpled looked from his wrist then back up at Dream.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Dream growled, voice echoing with hostility. Purpled stared at his brother for a few seconds. He sighed and conceded. Dream let go of Purpled’s wrist. Purpled turned around back to the kitchen.

“I’m nothing but trouble, and when I finally offer to get out of your life, you won’t let me?” Purpled was upset, angry, and scared. Dream’s expression was completely unreadable.

“I don’t want you out of my life,” Dream said after a beat of silence. Purpled frowned.

“So you agree that I’m nothing but trouble?”

“Hey, I never said that-”

“You didn’t have to.” Purpled looked down at his feet. Dream sighed. “I know you hate me, so just spit it out already,” Purpled whispered shakily. His entire body was shaking. Not only was he worn out, he was scared. The anger had already left him. The thing that bothered him was that Dream hated him.

Dream grabbed his mask off the table and put it back on, trying to hide the hurt expression Purpled had already seen. He turned his back to Purpled.

“Go to bed. I’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i dare y'all to follow my tumblr (veel556) <3 /j


	4. techno and purpled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet_skys: "Could you do a oneshot of Purpled and Techno? Bed war buddies bonding time maybe with Philza a tiny bit?"

Techno couldn’t remember the first time he met Purpled. He knew that it was a doubles bedwars game and that they’d ended up winning, but he couldn’t remember how or why he got so attached to the kid. They ended up playing ten more matches together that day. They became friends quickly.

The two hadn’t spoken in some time. Techno was always busy. First he had the Antarctic Empire, then the potato war, and then the Dream SMP. Purpled was alone for a while. Techno, wherever he was, always hoped that Purpled was doing alright.

Soon, days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Soon, Techno had forgotten about the fourteen year old kid he used to play with. He had more important things to attend to, such as the Manburg and Pogtopia war.

Techno had seen some kid in a purple hoodie running around on Manburg’s side, but he looked conflicted. Techno shot at him almost immediately with no remorse. The kid had dived into the water to avoid being shot. Techno left it from there.

The next time Techno saw that kid couldn’t have been twenty minutes later. He was soaking wet and had no weapon. Techno took that time to strike. The kid had yelped and claimed he was on their side. Techno didn’t believe him, but let him live anyway. The kid seemed familiar.

The last time Techno saw the kid was during the fight with the first two withers. He saw the kid killing one and severely damaging the other one. Techno thought the kid was pretty strong and agile. So, he left the kid alone.

It had been two months since then. New L’manburg had been completely destroyed by Techno and Phil. Techno sometimes thought about the kid, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. The only kids Techno was associated with were Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. He couldn’t remember any more.

One day, Phil had come back to their shared home dragging a kid behind him. It was the kid in the purple hoodie. He looked afraid. Techno was surprised at seeing him. He thought the kid had left the server.

“Found this one trying to kill the hound army,” Phil said, tossing the kid onto the ground. “What should we do with him?” The kid scrambled a corner, trying to avoid both men. Techno stood up from where he was sitting and looked down at the boy.

“I was just looking for my dog, Dogchamp! I didn’t attack any of your dogs!” The kid said desperately. His voice sounded oddly familiar. Techno hated how he couldn’t place a finger on where exactly he’d heard it before. He stepped closer to the kid.

“How old are you?” In all honesty, Techno didn’t actually know that the boy was a kid. He was scrawny and shorter than Tommy, so Techno just assumed that he was a kid.

“Seventeen.”

“What’s your name, kid?” Techno bent down at eye to eye level. The kid had vibrant violet eyes. Techno was sure he’d seen them before. However, he knew the ones he’d seen never contained that much fear before.

“Gr-” the kid cut himself off. He cleared his throat. “Purpled. My name’s Purpled. Please don’t hurt me.” That was the one missing piece of the puzzle. Techno understood everything. Of course it was Purpled. Purpled, who was arrogant and resourceful. Purpled, who was smart and incredibly creative. Purpled, who was kind and loyal. Purpled, who was daring and brave. Purpled, who was everything Techno wasn’t.

How long had it been since they’d spoken? Two years? Three? Techno decided on three. The Purpled he knew was a fourteen year old kid. The Purpled in front of him was seventeen. The ages lined up.

Techno stood up. He offered a hand to Purpled. Purpled didn’t take it. Instead, he continued looking up at Techno in fear. Phil tapped Techno on the shoulder. The taller turned around.

“What do we do with him, Techno?” Phil whispered. Techno smirked and turned back to Purpled.

“Do you remember me? At all?” Techno asked. Purpled thought for a moment before answering.

“I remember you trying to kill me. And blowing L’manburg with withers. Twice.”

“I mean before that.” Techno ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. Phil perked an eyebrow. Techno realized that he’d never told Phil about the kid he’d met playing Bedwars. “You remember me, right?”

“You can’t be him.” Purpled’s voice was quieter than before. Techno could see the gears turning in his head. “That isn’t possible - Dream said he was dead.” Phil was incredibly confused. “I guess Technoblade isn’t the most common name out there,” Purpled whispered.

“So you remember those Bedwars matches?”

“Holy shit, you  _ are _ him,” Purpled said in disbelief. A wide grin spread across his face. Techno offered a hand again, and Purpled took it before enveloping him into a tight hug. Techno didn’t hug back at first, but he eventually did. “I thought you were dead.”

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Techno said in slight disbelief. Phil looked between the two in confusion. Techno pulled away from the hug.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im not sure if this is what the request meant n i was goin to add More but then i didnt JKLFDSJLKDFS


End file.
